I Never Were A Daddy's Girl
by 22-ZeWeirdo-22
Summary: 10 years ago, she witnessed something no child should ever see. Now she's being sent back to the village and the man she despise to train. How will she take it?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Dont ask me where this come from cause i have no idea... i must've read way too many fanfics lately ._.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, cause if i did, SasuNaru would've happened by now, Sai would be dead and Itachi, Deidara and Sasori would still be alive... and sane.**

**Title:** I Never Were A Daddy's Girl

**Summary:** 10 years ago, she witnessed something no child should ever see. Now she's being sent back to the village and the man she despise to train. How will she take it?

_**Prologue:**_

_3__rd__ person POV_

_It had been a completely normal day for Naruto. A bunch of boring C-ranked missions with the following boring paperwork. The same as it had always been. He had knocked on the door like any other day and delivered his reports like always. Tsunade had punched him like she usually did. But somehow Naruto could feel in his stomach that this day was going to take a turn for the worse. He looked over his shoulders on the whole way home, thinking that it might be the villagers that were planning on something (again). But when he opened the door, he could hear something. Something very disturbing. "Aaaah… harder!" His wife's moan startled him. 'Sakura?!' He thought, now feeling panicked. He snuck down the hallway and stopped just outside the door to his and Sakura's bedroom. "AAAH!" Another moan. Naruto felt his eyes sting with tears. His wife was cheating on him! The only thing he could do now was find out with who. He took a deep, shaky, breath and then slammed the door opened. What he saw horrified him beyond words. His wife wasn't just cheating on him. She was cheating on him with his best friend! (I know, very cliché) "S-Sasuke?!" Naruto gasped. The two traitors stopped their actions and stared at Naruto. "H-H-How cou-ould you?!" The blonde screamed through angry tears. The raven looked away, probably in shame. "Naruto… please, I-" "Don't ta-alk to m-me!" Naruto cut off Sakura and she also looked away. Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke. "I'm telling Michi-chan about this!" He shouted, his fists aching to connect with the bastards face. Said teme's onyx eyes snapped up to meet the blondes angry blue ones, horror evident in those otherwise stoic dark depths. "NO! Naruto, please don't tell her!" He pleaded, but to no avail. Naruto sprinted out of his appartment and in no time got to his friends house. "MICHIKO!" Naruto screamed and pounded on the door. It opened to reveal a surprised and slightly scared brunette who was supposedly the wife of the Uchiha heir. "Naruto, whats the matter?" She asked. She had noticed the frantic tone in his voice and the fact that he looked like he had been crying very recently. "I just caught Sakura cheating on me." He said in the most serious tone. Michiko blinked once, then stepped aside and gestured for the blonde to come in. Once they were both seated in the couch in the livingroom, Michiko looked seriously at Naruto. "There's something more to that, isnt there?" She asked. He nodded. "Spill it." He sighed. "You know the cliché with the girlfriend cheating on you with the best friend?" He asked. Michiko, being the smart woman she was, gasped. "N-No…" She breathed. "I'm sorry Michi-chan, but it seems like we both got screwed over, huh?" He said, sadly and hugged his friend close as she began to sob. He stroked her back gently as she let the tears of hurt and frustration fall, without saying anything. He knew that he would be no help if he talked, since he was feeling tremendous anger towards both of the two traitors. "H-How could he-e do that to me? To us?!" She sobbed. As if given a sign, the door was pounded on. "Michiko!!" Cried the raven haired bastard. Naruto clenched his fists tightly and glared at the door. "Michiko, open the door, please!!" The traitor sounded like he was or had been crying. Naruto made to stand up, but was stopped by a firm hand on his arm. "I'll handle this." Michiko said. She felt like her heart had been torn apart, but went over to the door nonetheless. "No." She said, loud enough for the raven to hear on the other side of the door. "Michiko, please!" He pleaded. She sighed, pain throbbing through her heart with every breath. "I cant believe you would do such a truly stupid thing." She said. Sasuke felt horrible. He had done something terrible and now he was paying the price. 'No, I cant lose her.' He thought desperately, tears filling up in his eyes once again. "I know, please Michiko, I'm sorry! It was a mistake, I swear, I'll never do it again!" He didn't care about the Uchiha pride at the moment. He was desperate and he had a good reason. "You know I've already forgiven you, but I probably wont ever be able to trust you again." She felt like her heart was being ripped in two as did he. "No… NO! MICHIKO!" Tears spilled over both their cheeks as she moved back into the house and he started pounding on the door. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He screamed, his sadness and desperation growing with every pound, every syllable. 'I'm sorry too Sasuke.' She thought, the tears pouring out harder and harder. She slid down the wall next to the staircase which lead to the bedchambers and let her sobs take control. Little did anyone know that a little girl had witnessed the incident and that it would be etched into her memory for years to come. "Mommy?"_

**A/N: Whoa, it turned out better then i thought it would.. well, idk, if ya enjoyed it or have some constructive critisism, i'd be happy with some reviews! Next part will be out in a bit and there will be some introductions in it. This'll probably turn into a mini-fic or something of the sorts.. anyways thanks for reading! o3o**


	2. Introductions

**A/N: Okay, this is the characteristics for the main OCs in this story. The first one is the main one, the other two will most likely come in a little later in the story. **

_**Introductions:**_

**Name:** Trinity Uchiha Kuninobu

**Age: **14  
**Rank: **Chuunin  
**Abilities: **Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, healing (she has yet to discover her sharingan)  
**Weaknesses: **Taijutsu, Bloodlines  
**Weapon(s): **Kunai, Shuriken, Katana

**Parents:  
**Michiko Kuninobu (OC)  
Sasuke Uchiha

**Past **(as told by Trinity herself)**:  
I once lived in the village of Konohagakure no Sato. That is, until i was 4 years old, when my mother caught my dad cheating on her. I dont remember much from then, only my mother crying and my father pounding on the door, yelling "I'm sorry" numerous times. My mother and I moved shortly after that. We moved from village to village for 2 years before finally settling in another hidden village by the name of Musigakure, the village hidden in the music. (i made it up... sue me!) My mother had trained me even from when we first left Konoha, to become a strong fighter. She and I are close as can be and i love her. That is why i hate my father so. I know he hurt her, but every time i ask mother about it, she just smiles at me and says its okay. Ugh. I'm in a 3 man cell with two other teens, Yoko and Justin. We're friends and i love them to pieces. But now my mother has said that i am to go back to Konohagakure for further training! What am i to do?**

**Personality:** Smart, Stubborn, Supportive, Short tempered, Caring, Never forgets, Kinda quiet, Boomworm, Hardworking, Somewhat cheery, A tiny bit perverted, Dosent cry (Uchiha pride is a bish), Can be kind of harsh

**Likes:** Homecooked meals, Chocolate, Reading Yaoi doujinshis (yup, she's a Yaoi fangirl), Hanging with the team, Her mom, Music, Long evening walks, Star/cloud gazing, Writing, Drawing, Playing the guitar, Singing, Trying something new

**Dislikes:** Rabid fangirls, the color pink unless mixed with darker colors, her dad/assholes, homework, getting D-ranked missions

**_~|-|-|-|-|-|~_**

**Name:** Yoko Tokamoya

**Age: **13  
**Rank: **Chuunin  
**Abilities: **Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Chakra controlled attacks  
**Weaknesses: **Genjutsu  
**Weapon(s):** Poisonous senbon needles, Kunai, Skuriken

**Parents:  
Hikari Tokamoya (mother, OC)  
Takao Tokamoya (father, OC)**

**Personality: **Sweet, Caring, Short tempered, Very talkative, Smart, Loud, Brave, Thoughtful, Wild at times

**Likes: **Spicy foods, flower picking, Hanging with the gang, Partying, Music, Training, Singing chorus, Playing the piano, Lollipops, Having fun in general

**Dislikes: **Assholes, Sour foods, Being bored

_**~|-|-|-|-|-|~**_

**Name: **Justin Uzokaka

**Age: **15 (he flunked his first genin exam)  
**Rank: **Chuunin  
**Abilities: **Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, A little Genjutsu  
**Weaknesses: **Genjutsu  
**Weapon(s): **Kunai, Shuriken or anything trowable.

**Parents:  
Angela Uzokaka (Mother, OC)  
Heikichi Uzokaka (Father, OC)**

**Personality: **Cocky, Flirtatious, Happy, Caring, Clumsy, Cool, "A little" perverted.. (kind of like a mix with Sasuke's popularity and Naruto's happy attitude minus the loud voice, but not emo either)

**Likes: **Reading Yuri doujinshis, Flirting with girls (if not being stalked by them), Hanging with the team, Listening to music, Playing the drums, Training

**Dislikes: **Getting rejected, losing, doing chores, assholes, Being glomped by a little too crazy fangirls, tests, being bored

**~|-|-|-|-|-|~**

**A/N: Thats that, i'm writing on the 1st chapter still. It should be out by the end of the week or somewhere in the next one. Ne, if not, i have plenty of typing time at school... heh, stay tuned! And pwease review, it helps me get motivated to write! =3**


End file.
